


Pinion

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel of The End  is tainted by a darkness accumulated from the weight of living. A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinion

Though he always tries,  
he was never meant to be so beautiful and free,  
so life clipped his wings.  
A back burdened by useless things  
weighs heavy on his mind.  
The darkness in his heart, you’ll find, is starting to win.  
You can see it in his broken grin.  
I wish it wasn’t so, but  
he’s lost the last of his belief  
in a pair of harsh green eyes.


End file.
